Was it all worth it in the end?
by Clouded Dawn
Summary: A young boy misunderstands what it's truly like in the world of Pokemon, he wasn't prepared for how dark it really was. Rated M just in case. Review as you please.


Was it all worth it in the end?

Was it worth it? I thought as I was running in the dark forest, the dark eerie sounds rushed through my eyes as I ran and the trees seemed to cave into me. My thoughts were cloudy with doubt, worry and fear of what's to come of me next, my arm is limp and covers with blood and my vision is starting to blur. I tripped on what seemed to be a tree root in the ground and onto a pile of leafs in the middle of an opening in the forest, my body going numb and I was unable to move any longer. I heard barking in the distance get closer and closer, rustling of leaves of people coming to get me, all the worked on my body now was my ears and my brain, my vision was too blurred by the night. All I could think about is what I'd done and all that could come out of my mouth was, "Was it worth it in the end?"

This all started when I told my mother one day months ago when I told my mother those fateful words, "I'm off mom, I'm starting my journey today!" She pled that I wait a few more years till I was older, but I couldn't wait. I was finally ten years old and ready to start, that was the minimum age to start but recommended I have someone with me to help me out; I was stubborn and said I'd be fine on my own. Boy was I wrong. At first I was fine with my first Pokémon at my side, but the world was completely different from what I was told, trainers game no pocket change to me if I beat them and I was broke with no money and unable to get food. It came down to it, after a week of no food, that I had to start a life of crime to keep alive in this world, this now changed world that wasn't the kindest to travelers like me. I was seen as a filthy boy and not worth the time, so in the night I started robbing those who spat at me in the daytime, taking food and whatever valuables I could get my hands on. My only Pokémon didn't like this life and neither did I, but I didn't want to see it suffer from a master that couldn't feed its own Pokémon and watch it starve to death.

I never made progress like I wanted to, never challenged gyms or got the badges; I just wandered from town to town. This went on for 5 years, I never wanted to go back and admit I was wrong to my mother, I was always too stubborn for that, plus I was most likely known as a criminal by now. I didn't want to my mother to see what a mess I've become, the only company I had was my Pokémon, really wish I could remember what it looked like now. It was there for me from the beginning till the very end, now he's gone, he was taken away and I had to leave him behind. He's better off without me though. Last I remember being with it was before this happened.

I acquired a gun in my time as a thief and never used it, just there as a last resort object when it got tough. I was in a lovely couple's house in the night looking for food, the man of the house woke up from his sleep and found me downstairs, I was scared for life as he pinned me down and called the police, he told me they were on their way to the house to take me in. I was scared, I had a long history of crime on my hands and I'd be put away for a long time. I didn't want this, I was afraid of what would happen to me; I pulled out my gun and squeezed the trigger. I was covered in blood and a dead man was on top of me. The woman of the house ran downstairs and saw her husband dead, I panicked and shot her as well; she fell to the ground with her husband. I was in total shock and saw the woman closer; she was pregnant. I shrieked in horror of what I'd done, the sirens outside clouded my hearing as I jumped out the window, the broken glass cut my arm open as I ran and ripped my pokeball off my belt and into a bush, it was safer then I was and it was better that way. I ran with the police chasing behind me with Growlith's barking and smelling me out from the blood I was dripping out, as I ran all I thought about was how this could've been different. How much the world has changed sense the time of the champion Red, it was better back then and helped new trainers get on their feet. Todays world is a different time now, one of cruelty and death, was it always like this or was my perceptions of the world different from what they were under my mother's care? I don't know anymore, my mind was getting blurry and I couldn't think anymore.

I laid silently on the leafs in the forest opening wondering what could've been, wondering if… It was all worth it in the end.


End file.
